


burberry.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Гарри ходит по магазинам и видит красивое пальто на манекене, и он останавливается, чтобы потрогать материал, но оказывается, что это не манекен, а Луи, и они оба в шоке и психуют, и вот как они встретились: </p><p>– Откуда мне было знать? Ни у кого на самом деле нет таких скул!</p>
            </blockquote>





	burberry.

**Author's Note:**

> существует имя "Лизи" с одной "з", я проверяла. не недо указывать мне на это в качестве ошибки.
> 
> Фф по записи на тамблере.
> 
> Я поставила Songfic, потому что писала это под вдохновением одной песни, которую предпочитаю оставить за занавесом.

Пальто одно за другим летят на широкую кровать, но Гарри все ещё не может найти что-нибудь подходящее для встречи с Джеммой.

Он должен произвести на неё хорошее впечатление, потому что она в мире моды не последний человек и может замолвить за него словечко, и его возьмут на более успешную рекламу, нежели та, в которой он снимался на прошлой неделе.

Ещё добрых полчаса он пытается найти что-то, что было бы идеальным в своём огромном гардеробе, но не находит _абсолютно ничего_ , что удивительно, потому что вещей у него бесчисленное множество.

Отчаявшись, Гарри уже думает отменить встречу, но вовремя вспоминает, что он ещё успеет купить чёртово пальто, ведь Джемма ждёт его только завтра.

Его сестра, несмотря на родственные связи, никогда не пыталась с помощью своего положения в индустрии моды провести Гарри хотя бы на одну карьерную ступень выше, считая, что брат сам должен добиться всего, как когда-то сделала она; тем более у него есть все данные для этого.

 _Терпение и упорство_. — Вот её любимые слова, которым она сама придерживалась всю жизнь.

Надев на себя чёрные узкие джинсы, которые он только что нашёл в своём гардеробе и белую рубашку с зелёными веточками бамбука (джинсы подчёркивали его длиннющие ноги, а рубашка — цвет его глаз), а поверх этого чёрное в серую полоску пальто, он ещё раз проверил наличие его карточки в бумажнике и вызвал такси, которое должно было довезти его до торгового центра, в котором была целая куча бутиков.

***

Найти пальто оказалось не так уж и просто. Множество бутиков, множество вариантов, но ничего подходящего. Ничего такого, что заставляло бы охнуть. Нужно что-то особенное, и желательно поскорее.

Гарри обошел уже около двенадцати, и из наиболее приемлемых вариантов остался лишь бутик «Burberry».

Стайлс очень надеялся найти хоть что-нибудь отдалённо напоминающее идеальное пальто и с надеждой вошёл внутрь магазина-бутика.

Бежевые тона — отличительная черта «Burberry». Стены, потолки, небольшие кресла, пуфы и столы были бежевыми.

Консультант, видимо, отлучился, потому что Гарри увидел в бутике, помимо одежды, конечно, лишь четыре манекена.

На одном из них, что стоял искусственным лицом к Гарри, был классический костюм, плотно облегающий все части тела. На втором, который стоял к нему боком, было именно то, что Стайлсу и нужно было.

Он понял, что это оно. То самое пальто, которое он так долго искал. Манекен стоял боком, поэтому Гарри не мог видеть пальто полностью, но оттенок ткани, прошивка, ремень и круглые чёрные пуговицы определённо точно привлекли Гарри.

Стайлс подошёл к манекену, отмечая его реалистичность. На секунду ему показалось, что искусственный парень моргнул и немного шевельнулся, но Гарри счёл это побочным эффектом от долгих походов по магазинам.

На самом деле, манекен был очень красив. Надо было поклониться людям, что сотворили его, потому что свою работу они сделали на все сто двадцать процентов. Они даже сделали парик. Очень красивый парик, надо сказать: чёлка была зачёсана наверх, а остальные пряди приглажены.

Невероятно красивые и острые скулы – то, что приковало взгляд Гарри. Он вообще не уверен, что люди с такими скулами существуют.

И черты лица, конечно. Этот манекен был чёртовым идеалом во всём. С его ровным носом и тонкими губами. Гарри тоже хотел быть таким.

Несмотря на все прелести манекена и самого пальто, Гарри решил всё-таки посмотреть, из какого материала сделано пальто. Он подошёл поближе к манекену и схватил край ткани, а сразу после раздалось:

— **Идиот, руки убери**!

— Что? — Гарри выпучил глаза на внезапно ожившего манекена, всё ещё не отпуская край того самого пальто.

— Руки убери! — Парень-уже-не-манекен отпихнул Гарри, повернувшись к нему и скинув его руки.

— Ты мог бы и не орать. — Гарри старался выглядеть спокойно, не выдавая своего разочарования.

— Конечно, мог бы и не орать, если бы ты не трогал меня и моё пальто. — Прошипел идеальный-парень-не-манекен.

— Не разговаривай так со мной! — Гарри повысил голос.

— Как мне по-твоему разговаривать с человеком, который лапал моё пальто минуту назад? — Парень снова повысил голос.

— Я думал, что ты манекен! — Стал защищаться Гарри.

—  **Как я, черт возьми, могу быть манекеном?!**

—  **Откуда было мне знать? Ни у кого на самом деле нет таких скул!**

— Оу…

— Ты прости меня, ладно? Я случайно. — протянул кудрявый, раслабляясь. — Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Стайлс. — Он улыбнулся.

— А я Луи. Томлинсон. — Луи улыбнулся, понимая в какой ситуации сейчас находится, а Гарри от этой улыбки решил растаять прямо на полу бутика.

— Может, ты хочешь... — Гарри прокашлялся, — Примирительный кофе?

— Только если чай, — Луи вновь ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Пошли? — Гарри протянул руку, а Луи ловко ухватился за неё, и они вышли из бутика.

***

— И ты правда сделал это? — Луи не переставал удивлять Гарри.

— А что мне ещё оставалось?

Два парня уже около пяти часов сидели в уютном ресторанчике в торговом центре, не замечая ночи, опустившейся на улицу и разговаривая обо всём на свете.

— Гарри, а зачем ты трогал моё пальто? — Чай Луи надоел после третьей чашки, и поэтому сейчас он потягивал малиновый коктейль (кто вообще пьёт малиновые коктейли?) через соломинку, усмехаясь при этом.

Гарри рассказал ему обо всём с самого начала, упуская монолог о волосах и скулах, но потом у него нечаянно вырвалось:

— Ты слишком идеальный, чтобы быть реальным, ясно? — Он скрестил руки на груди, а Луи улыбнулся такому повороту событий.

— Так ты ведь не купил пальто. — Томлинсон поднял бровь.

— Дерьмо. — Прошептал Гарри и уронил голову на ладони. — Что делать?

— Я могу дать тебе своё, раз оно тебе понравилось, — Луи кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

— Ты дашь мне его? Правда? — Гарри построил щенячьи глазки, и ладно, такому взгляду невозможно отказать.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор под таким взглядом, — Луи закатил глаза.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — Завизжал Гарри и обнял Луи.

Томлинсон затаил дыхание, сердцебиение ускорилось. Он обнял его в ответ, положив голову на кудрявую макушку, которая была прижата к его груди.

К ним подошла официантка, чтобы убрать пустой стакан из-под коктейля Гарри. Она мило улыбнулась им:

— Вы очень красиво смотритесь вместе!

— Оу, спасибо. — Гарри немного смутился, но Луи прижал его ещё сильнее и кивнул девушке.

— Сколько вы вместе? — Она не могла оторвать от них глаз.

— Мы… эмм, мы не встречаемся. — Гарри покраснел и уткнулся носом в кофту Луи, вдыхая аромат дорогого парфюма.

— Боже мой, простите меня, пожалуйста, извините… — девушка начала тараторить, но шатен поднял ладонь, показав ей, чтобы она замолчала.

 — Ничего страшного, — Томлинсон послал ей мягкую улыбку, — Любой здравомыслящий человек не отказался встречаться бы с такой очаровашкой, как Гарри. — Он начал теребить щёку зеленоглазого, заставляя краснеть его ещё больше. — Посмотри, он же как помидорка! — Гарри ущипнул Луи за бок. – Ауч!

— Может хватит?! — Гарри стал возмущаться.

— Ты не стал бы встречаться со мной? — Луи сделал вид, что обиделся.

— О, нет, конечно… вернее да, стал бы, то есть… — Гарри вздохнул и признался. — Я запутался. Конечно, я стал бы встречаться с тобой, только не обижайся, Лу. — И вновь тот самый взгляд.

— Да я и не обижался. Просто притворился, но было здорово узнать, что я тебе нравлюсь, ага, — Луи усмехнулся.

— С чего ты взял, что нравишься мне? — Гарри слегка отстранился от Луи, но руки с его талии убирать не стал.

— Ты бы встречался с тем, кто тебе не нравится? — Отрицательное покачивание головой. — Ну вот, следовательно — я тебе нравлюсь. Это как два плюс два.

— Да неужели? — Стайлс сделал возмущённое лицо.

— Хгм… Я, пожалуй, пойду, — официантка собиралась уйти, но Луи её остановил.

— Принесите счёт, пожалуйста, — он прижал Гарри ближе, и он не знает, почему.

— Хэй, уже пора по домам? — Гарри погрустнел.

— Да, мальчик мой, уже половина одиннадцатого, детям пора спать, чтобы успеть завтра на встречу. — Луи улыбнулся, теребя кудри и массажируя голову Гарри.

К ним подошла официантка, положила коробочку с чеком.

— Спасибо, Лизи, — сказал Луи, успев заметить имя на её бейдже.

Она с серьёзным лицом отсалютовала ему, заставляя обоих парней засмеяться, после чего сама улыбнулась.

— Я заплач **у** , — сказал Луи и закрыл рот Гарри, чтобы тот не успел возразить.

Луи вложил в три раза больше нужной суммы, но только он знает, почему чаевые такие большие. Она ведь подумала, что Гарри и Луи вместе. Разве это не причина дать побольше денег девушке?

— Вставай, очаровашка, — Луи поднялся вслед за Гарри.

Они вышли из ресторана, обнаруживая, что половина торгового центра закрыта, а людей совсем мало.

— Тебя подвезти? — Спросил Луи, надеясь на положительный ответ, который он получил.

***

— Останови здесь, — Гарри указал на свой дом, стараясь не выронить пальто, которое дал ему Томлинсон, и машина остановилась. — Спасибо, Луи, за вечер и за пальто. — Гарри быстро поцеловал Луи в щёку и выскочил из машины.

Голубоглазый закусывал губу, но всё равно не мог сдержать улыбку, а ладонь прижималась к горящему от поцелуя месту на щеке.

***

**~ прошло три дня ~**

— Луи, аллилуйя, я думал, ты потерялся! — Гарри подошёл к парню и обнял его.

— Прости, — Луи погладил спину Гарри, — Где моё пальто?

— Оно в машине, я боялся, что помну его, если вытащу. — ответил Гарри. — Пойдём снова в тот ресторанчик? Я хочу перекусить.

— Да, конечно, — Луи кивнул и отпустил Гарри, но руку с его талии не убрал.

Они дошли до того же столика, за которым сидели в прошлый раз и попросили меню, но уже не у Лизи.

Та обслуживала другой столик, но поздоровалась с парнями, видимо, запомнив их с прошлого раза. Они тоже поздоровались с ней и сделали заказы, которые у них принимал молодой парень.

— Как прошла встреча с Джеммой? — Луи сидел рядом с Гарри, не желая отсаживаться.

— Ей понравилось пальто, — он хмыкнул.

— Ещё бы, — Луи вскинул руки, — Должно быть, у того, кто выбирал отличный вкус. — Он улыбнулся.

— И очаровательная улыбка, — вырвалось у Гарри, — Прости.

— Спасибо, милый. — Луи обнял Гарри, а официант принёс им заказы.

***

Гарри и Луи просидели несколько часов за столом. Снова. Они не замечают это, потому что им комфортно друг с другом, и оба понимают это.

— Луи, спасибо ещё раз, — Гарри улыбнулся и обнял шатена.

— Ты можешь отблагодарить меня и другим способом, Гарри, — шепнул Томлинсон на ухо Стайлсу.

— Как?

— Ты знаешь.

Не раздумывая, Гарри приблизился к Луи и поцеловал его. Просто и легко, как хотел с самого начала.

Возможно, они выглядели странно со стороны, целуясь в ресторане напоказ всем, но Лизи, стоящая за барной стойкой, улыбалась.


End file.
